1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rectifying device provided in a lower part of the body of a vehicle, such as a car. The present disclosure particularly relates to a rectifying device that suppresses vehicle body vibration due to aerodynamics by a simple configuration.
2. Related Art
With regard to cars, such as passenger cars, providing various rectifying devices has been proposed for the purpose of rectifying air current formed under the vehicle body during travel (traveling wind) to reduce air resistance and forming negative pressure (down force) to improve traveling stability.
For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2001-018851 discloses covering the front underside of an engine room with a front under cover to reduce air resistance and causing a projection with a predetermined shape to project downward.
JP-A No. 2004-306935 discloses causing rectifying members forming a V-like shape narrowed toward the front side, in a planer view of the vehicle, to project from the underside of the floor, thereby forming a negative-pressure area at the center of an underfloor part behind the rectifying members.
JP-A No. 2007-22149 discloses driving a movable air balance member that is provided in the front of a front wheel, for instance, and rectifies air current during travel, by a driving device disposed above and apart from the air balance member.
JP-A No. 2009-90681 discloses disposing a plurality of airfoil-shaped rectifying fins apart from each other in the vehicle width direction in an underfloor part of the vehicle body.
JP-A No. 2009-248746 discloses rotating a plurality of fins projecting downward from an underfloor part of the vehicle body around the vertical axis in conjugation with the steering operation of steering wheels.
JP-A No. 2011-57147 discloses forming, for the purpose of achieving both the generation of down force and the reduction in air resistance, a projection having a triangular cross section and extending in the vehicle width direction behind a plurality of rectifying fins that extend along the vehicle longitudinal direction and are distributed in the vehicle width direction.
JP-A No. 2011-235717 discloses providing a guide member in the front of a floor tunnel for the purpose of suppressing interference between air current from inside an engine room and traveling wind from in front of the vehicle and achieving both aerodynamics performance and cooling performance.
JP-A No. 2012-245823 discloses providing a rectifying fin having airfoil thickness and getting thinner toward the sides on the rear-vehicle floor surface and providing vertical ailerons on the sides of the rectifying fin.
JP-A No. 2013-010472 discloses forming a rectifying plate projecting downward on an under cover of an engine, which is on the underside of the front of the vehicle body, and providing hole parts behind the rectifying plate.
Japanese Patent No. 5516724 and Japanese Patent No. 5522254 disclose providing, in front of the front wheels, deflectors projecting downward and having a portion projecting frontward in a planar view.